


Adoption Day

by Liv_Free_My_Man



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), But it gets better!, Cute, F/M, FLUFF AND CUTE, Fluff, Gen, Is this how I tag?, Other, amazolie's biteberry, biteberry - Freeform, biteberry finds a home, biteberry gets adopted, brassberry - Freeform, happy boi!, slight angst, smol sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Free_My_Man/pseuds/Liv_Free_My_Man
Summary: It's adoption day at the Bitty shelter. Will Biteberry find a home?





	Adoption Day

**Author's Note:**

> First Undertale fic so please be gentle! I love Biteberry so much and may turn this into a series or just a jumble of Slice-of-Life stories in the future. Hope everyone likes this!!! Please keep in mind that this is un-beta'd and i don't re-read stuff before i put it out.

Biteberry sat in his little glass enclosure, clutching a box close to his chest as he watched the shop owner move back and forth, handing the last bitties their items as a clock above the door ticked down the minutes to opening. He could see the Sans bitty to his left, napping against the side of his tank and could practically feel the Blueberry on his right vibrating with excitement. Bite thought he had every right to be, with the adoption fair being today. He knew he’d find a mama or daddy today, he could feel it! He had his special give prepared and everything! The shop owner had even been nice enough to lower his price after his last owner had brought him back. Not that Biteberry really minded, his last owner kept trying to feed him fruit like he was some kind of Blueberry type. 

“Ok everyone, get your gifts ready! Be on your best behavior and you’ll get adopted!”

Biteberry snapped his head up and quickly stood, clutching his gift to his chest, careful not to damage it in any way. He was ready; today was the day he would finally have a home! The Blue next to him giggled and he couldn’t help but smile behind his mask back. He’d spent so long thinking about what his Mama or Daddy might like, and when the owner had gotten him what he’d asked little Biteberry had almost cried. After all, who didn’t like-

The doorbell chimed as the first few customers began to make their way into the shop, chattering amongst themselves. A woman and her son moved towards Biteberry’s tank and he stood on his toes, waving his box at them. How amazing would it be to have a Mama and a bro?! Biteberry felt his excitement deflate as they passed his tank and moved to the Blueberry next to him. He felt his soul sink a bit when the woman commented on the wildflowers the Blue held and clutched his give a little closer to his chest. Maybe she just wasn’t a fan of what he had. He watched, chewing his lip as the Blueberry was lifted out of the tank by the woman and hugged before he was sat on the ground so he could take his new brother’s hand, thanking them profusely for choosing him. Biteberry let out a huff as he watched them go. It didn’t matter, he didn’t even like them anyways! Who’d want a brother anyhow?

Biteberry watched as the other various bitties were taken out of their tanks by their new humans and taken out of the store. About noon the Sans bitty woke up and looked around. His movement caught the attention of an elderly man with a mustache and suit and the elderly man made his way over to them. As he had been doing all morning, Biteberry tried to get the man’s attention by waving his gift at him in offering. Certainly this man would want him! He had such kind eyes and Biteberry could already imagine his new Daddy’s bushy mustache tickling his forehead during goodnight kisses! Maybe he’d even get him a little matching suit! Biteberry had always wanted a suit!

“Oh!” said the elderly man, leaning forward to examine the Sans next to Biteberry. The lazy skeleton stretched and gave a lazy wave, causing the man to let out a warm chuckle, “My grandkids would love a Sans bitty.”

Biteberry watched, whimpering and shaking his present desperately at the man as his wife, an elderly woman who looked like she gave the best hugs, came to stand beside her husband. The man commented about children and his wife shushed him, not wanting to wake the Sans as they carried the already napping skeleton up to the register, leaving Biteberry as if he had never been there. 

As the cycle continued throughout the day, Biteberry’s attempts to get noticed got more and more desperate. He tried to sound chipper when he greeted the humans, like a Blueberry, but his voice came out gruff and unpleasant. He tried to give his gift to everyone who walked by, believing that if they would only take it they would see how special he was, that he would find a home. The little skeleton watched, his soul sinking deeper and deeper into his chest, as the number of bitties in the shop dwindled. He could overhear a few saying how they had been paid for and that their new parents would be back to get them the next day. No one had even stopped by Biteberry’s tank, though. Not one human had even paused to look at him or his gift. Nobody came, and this realization made Biteberry fall to his knees. He could feel the tears stinging his eyesockets as he realized that nobody cared. He took his gift, his white box he had been saving for his special momma or daddy, and opened it, revealing an assortment of chocolates. He pulled one, a chocolate covered cherry, out of the box and stared, until the candy became an unrecognizable shape to him. Biteberry could feel the chocolate beginning to get wet and wondered for a moment if it was melting before he realized he was crying on it. 

Biteberry was so upset, his eyes so overflowing with sorrowful tears that he didn’t hear the bell to the store ring, nor did he notice the shadow fall over him until he felt a gentle hand on his back. The small skeleton jerked and looked up to see who had touched him, but could barely make out the shape. He struggled to wipe his eyes, only to keep sobbing. The person cooed softly, shushing him as they wiped his tears around his mask. Biteberry let out a grunt of surprise as he was picked up and hugged gently. For a minute he thought it was the store owner, but realized that was not the case when he caught their sent. This human smelled sweet, like candies. This new, sugary human gently rubbed his back and head, and he could hear them humming softly as they rocked him. After a few minutes Biteberry was able to calm down and lean back a bit to look at them. 

A young woman smiled warmly back at him, her hair going every way in kinky curls and a splatter of freckles on her cheeks and nose. Biteberry felt his soul skip a beat when he looked into her sincere eyes and wrapped his little arms around her again, squeezing tightly. He didn’t want her to put him back in the tank! He wanted this human to be his Mama! She was so pretty and he was afraid if he let her go he would have to stay at the shelter and he didn’t want to spend another night there. He didn’t want to spend another night alone. 

“Woa there bud, why the python grip?” the woman asked and Biteberry thought her voice sounded pretty.

“Don’ leave,” He muttered, desperation seeping into his voice as he began to tear up again, “Don’ leave me.”

The woman frowned, though Biteberry couldn’t see it. He felt her arms tighten around him a bit as she gently rubbed his head, mindful of his bandage.

“I won’t leave you, lil’ man, I came here just for you. I’m so sorry I’m late….”

She was there for him? Biteberry leaned back again to look at her in amazement and she wiped his tears away.

“I Lil’ Man?” He asked tentatively. He kind of liked that name. 

She laughed and nodded, kissing between his eyes and lightly pressing their foreheads together. 

“If you want to be, yea, you can be my Lil’ Man.” 

Biteberry, Lil’ Man, nodded and clung to his new Mama tightly, all the stress and heartache of the day forgotten. Someone came, someone had chosen him! He was going to a whole new home! Lil’ Man buried his face into his Mama’s shoulder and inhaled, smiling. She really did smell like candies.  
Wait.  
Candy. 

“Stop!” Lil’ Man grunted and began to struggle, trying to get back to his box of chocolates. 

He hadn’t given his new Mama her gift! He heard her gasp and struggle for a moment, almost dropping him before quickly putting him down safely. He raced as fast as his little bony legs could carry him back to his tank, which he could no longer reach into, and slapped the glass in frustration. He had to give his Mama her chocolates! Lil’ Man watched as his Mama moved beside him and saw the chocolates. She moved to get the box out for him, only to have the skeleton object.

“No!” Lil’ Man said quickly, eyes wide and filled with determination, “I get! I get and give you!”

His Mama looked from him to the chocolates and smiled widely before scooping him up and held his waist as he grabbed the chocolates, even the cherry. She then sat him back on the ground watched, a smile in her eyes as he straightened his little shirt and held the box up in offering. He watched as she cooed down at him and carefully took the box, a large smile on her face. 

The small skeleton was so proud of himself for making his new Mama smile and felt his chest swell a bit as she took him by his hand and led him to the register. Lil’ Man felt like he was on cloud nine as he watched her quickly sign the adoption form, focusing instead on how warm her hand was compared to his and how safe he felt standing next to her, like he would never be hurt or sad again. 

He felt hands around his waist and looked up in surprise as his Mama picked him up again and held him close, allowing him to wrap his bony little fingers through her velutinous hair as she pressed a kiss against his cheek and headed for the door of the shelter. Lil’ Man watched over her shoulder, waving at the shelter staff as he was whisked from the building and to his new home. Home. The thought made his soul sing and he practically rattled in excitement as the bell above the door rang and he watched the waving shop keeper fade away. He was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was based off of a comic by Ammazolie (now going by 'blehbybleh on tumblr) and I love her work so much!!! the comic is here (https://blehbybleh.tumblr.com/post/176416896162/adoption-day-the-bittys-choose-a-gift-to-offer) if you wanna see it!
> 
> feel free to leave thoughts and opinions on the story and stuff you may want to see in the future! Kudos and comments sustain me for future stories!


End file.
